


A new leaf

by Augasta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demisexual Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is snarky af, Draco is a little bit confused, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Harry is a Little Shit, Humor, I like to think I'm funny, I love him for it, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and a fuckboy, i don't know where i'm going with this, that's Harry and Pansy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augasta/pseuds/Augasta
Summary: Harry meets Draco rather unconventional.You see, he's friends with benefits with Pansy, who is Draco's best friend.And that screams for misunderstandings, right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A new leaf

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at six am in the morning and had to write it out.

Harry's first meeting with Draco was rather unconventional. 

He had just fucked Pansy the night before and bullied her into letting him stay. Pansy had agreed like she always does after he eats her out, but he has to promise her to leave early.

"I have plans," she had said breathless, and Harry considered his job done.

"I hope, you're gone, when I'm finished with my shower," Pansy grumbled in the morning and kicked Harry in his calf, as she rolled out of her bed. Ah, it was one of those days, he mused.

"You promised me breakfast and coffee, you bint," Harry grumbled back and stretched his arms over his head. He loved Pansy's bed. It was wide and comfortable and she had this tiny, blue pillow, that Harry attempted to steal every time he slept over. But she always managed to snatch it back, before he left her apartment. So he had to be content just cuddling it.

"No, I remember clearly saying yesterday, that I have plans for breakfast and coffee this morning with _another_ person," Pansy drawled as she searched in her drawer for her knickers. Harry shamelessly stared. 

"Details," he yawned and ducked when a towel flew his way. Pansy had good aim, Harry had to admit. He liked a girl, that could fight. Or a boy, he wasn't picky like that. 

"Important details, Harry," Pansy huffed and put her hands on her hips. She reminded him a lot of Hermione at that moment and he had to snort. Pansy would not appreciate that comparison. Hermione didn't approve of Harry's lifestyle and every person he choose to live it out with, so she didn't like Pansy on principle. And Pansy didn't like to be generalized and returned the sentiment.

"I'll grant you one shower, Harry, but then you have to go. I have a meeting with a friend," she said and left him in her bedroom for her own shower. Harry reluctantly follows. He leans in the doorframe, watching her putting something on her face. Foundation? Could be anything, really, he thought and smiled as she tiptoes to get the angle right.

"So, a friend, huh?" he smirked and Pansy stopped coloring her eyes to look at him with a sweet smile. "Don't worry, Harry, he's not a competition for you," she said and got back to work, "besides, we're not like that." 

"Like what?" he asked, still smirking. Pansy rolled her eyes. "Fucking, of course," she declared and Harry shrugged. 

"Fair enough," he acknowledged and pretended he didn't yelp when she slapped his ass. Pansy crackled and resumed her make-up. Harry finished his shower and dried himself when he heard the bell ringing. He looked at Pansy, but she was still busy, so he threw on some sweatpants and hurried to open the door. He was surprised to see a gorgeous man standing there, who's eyes widened in shock upon seeing him. Harry smirked, putting his hand in his pocket to feel more chill than he was. The man was sneering now and obviously fighting himself to keep his eyes above Harry's shoulders. 

"Yes?" he asked amused, but the man didn't seem to have any plans to answer him as he crocked his neck to glance in the apartment. Harry scowled and attempted to close the door further, but a foot stopped him.

"Is Pansy there?" the man asked, folding his arms in front of his chest. And what nice arms that were. Gorgeous man must be working out. Harry schooled his face into careful indifference and mirrored the man's posture. A move, that didn't go unnoticed. 

"Who wants to know that?" Harry asked and cringed. He felt like a bad actor in one of those horrible thrillers Luna forced him to watch. Gorgeous man's lips curled into a nasty smile.

"Someone, who will be your worst nightmare if I don't get to see my friend alive and well in the next three seconds," he threatened and Harry was almost impressed. He had to deal with people like this every day as a police officer and death threats were common occurrences, but out of the mouth of Gorgeous man, it sounded like a promise. 

"Is that you, Draco, darling?" Pansy yelled out of her bathroom and Gorgeous man visibly relaxed. He really must have been concerned for Pansy, Harry noted. 

"Hurry up, you bint! Our reservation is in five!" Gorgeous man (Draco) yelled back and seemed satisfied enough to stand back and lean against the wall in the hallway. Draco deemed, that Harry wasn't worth a second look, but Harry let his eyes wander over Gorgeous man's body. Well trained arms and shoulders, legs for days, blond hair, that curled around his ears and Harry got the impression, that he was really all about his appearance. Harry could get behind that. Literally. He wondered if Pansy would be angry if he fucked her friend. 

But Pansy seemed to read his thoughts, as she passed him and tucked on his arm to get his ear to her mouth. "Don't you dare," she hissed and Harry lifts his hands in silent apology. Maybe later then. 

"Do me a favor, darling, and lock the door when you go," Pansy said over her shoulder, as she linked her arm with Draco's and left Harry alone in the doorframe, which gave him the chance to really appreciate Draco's physic again. Harry smirked. Friend or not, he would get him he promised himself and closed the door with a chuckle. 


End file.
